Le contemplatif
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Théodore était comme ça, il avait toujours été un contemplatif. Ne prenant jamais part aux événements, il les contemplait en faisant bien attention de se trouver loin de l'œil du cyclone.


Les nuages gris de l'après-midi s'étaient teintés de jaune dans cette fin de soirée qui s'annonçait. Cela ressemblait à un tableau de maître tous ces nuages jaunes qui venaient se perdre dans un ciel turquoise. Au loin, il entendait les vagues se briser sur les rochers pendant qu'il levait les yeux au ciel vers cette petite fenêtre ouverte dans le toit. Il écrivait, jetait un coup d'œil au ciel, puis se remettait à écrire son rapport. Cette petite lucarne l'attirait sans cesse et brisait le peu d'attention qu'il avait. Agaçait, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement brusque. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de regarder le ciel. Ni les phrases qui s'alignaient en une écriture impeccable sur le parchemin ni son thé qui refroidissait doucement libérant ses arômes de bergamote et agrumes.  
Il avait envie de toucher le ciel, d'agripper ces nuages jaunes mousseux où il arrivait encore à discerner des vestiges de gris. Il se sentait comme Icare en ce moment même. Il était prisonnier d'un rêve inaccessible.  
Théodore était comme ça, il avait toujours été un contemplatif. Ne prenant jamais part aux événements, il les contemplait en faisant bien attention de se trouver loin de l'œil du cyclone.

Doucement, la lumière du jour déclinait, cette baisse de luminosité était presque imperceptible à l'œil nu. Mais elle se traduisait par la nouvelle teinte des nuages qui le narguaient à sa fenêtre. Une petite portion des cumulus était éclairée en orange alors que le reste avait repris sa teinte grise, mais d'un beau gris soutenu dans cette mer turquoise.  
Il avait pris seulement quelques minutes à regarder le ciel, mais ça avait suffi pour anéantir le peu de motivation qui lui restait. Maintenant énervé, il se leva brusquement afin de relancer la bouilloire qu'il aurait allumé en temps normal d'un simple coup de baguette.

Las, il retomba sur sa chaise qui se plia dans un craquement sinistre sous son poids. S'appuyant sur le dossier, il bascula sa tête dans le vide et laissa ses pensées errer vers des jours moins heureux.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Theodore Nott Junior pouvait se vanter, c'est qu'il avait toujours su rester en retrait de cette guerre qui s'annonçait au loin.  
Alors que ses condisciples s'abîmaient dans une vision manichéenne, il avait réussi à voir au-delà du prisme dualiste de cette conception érodée. Là où leur monde était fait de juxtaposition de noir et blanc sans aucunes nuances de gris, il voyait un monde ampli d'une multitude de possibilité. Cela avait été facile pour eux de se faire embrigader dans un ou l'autre des camps qui s'affrontaient. La guerre avait su jouer sur ses rivalités inter-maison qui empoisonnaient l'esprit de ses camarades.  
Pourtant, au départ, chaque maison avait ses qualités.  
Le courage des Gryffondor, les Serdaigles et leur érudition, la ruse Serpentardesque, et la loyauté des Poufsouffles étaient légendaires.  
Mais au fil du temps l'ambition était devenue une tare, les Serdaigles passaient pour de doux fous, Gryffondor rimait avec arrogance et quant au Poufssouffles eux étaient purement et simplement oublié.

Quant à lui, lui, il se détachait totalement de ces cases qui ne faisaient que l'enfermer dans un rôle qu'il haïssait. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'idée que le choixpeau s'était trompé en l'envoyant à Serpentard. Ses camarades pensaient que c'était la noblesse de son sang qui l'avait envoyé ici. Un sang-pur allait toujours à Serpentard, pourtant des exceptions, il en existait toujours, mais elles étaient vite effacées du tableau.  
En réalité, c'était son ambition qui l'avait conduit ici. L'ambition et la ruse ces deux qualités que son père avait solidement forgées pour lui. Ces deux traits typiquement Serpentard qui lui collait à la peau en un écœurant suaire. Voilà ce qu'il était, un pur produit de cette noblesse de robe qui s'étiolait doucement. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas que ça. Qu'il aurait dû aller à Serdaigle. Là-bas, il aurait été libre d'être enfin qui il était réellement. Il aurait pu enlever les oripeaux de sang-pur pour revêtir l'habit du sage coupé du monde.

Alors à défaut d'être libre, il avait cherché à voir au-delà des archétypes qui caparaçonnaient ses condisciples dans leur rôle de parfait représentant des qualités de leur maison. Lui, il avait ce talent, cette malédiction de voir au-delà du masque que tout chacun arborait. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait rendu cynique ou bien était-ce la guerre tout simplement ? Après tout, des gens cyniques et amers comme lui, il en avait croisé plein en cette première année de reconstruction.

Il avait sans doute tort de se croire supérieur. Eux aussi avaient vécu la guerre et certains dans la même maison que lui. Mais ils étaient rares maintenant ces condisciples Serpentard. Entre ceux qui croupissaient en prison, ceux qui étaient en cavales et les autres qui avaient préférés s'exiler outre-manche pour fuir l'ostracisme qui frappait la maison la plus haïe de Poudlard, il se sentait bien seul.  
Mais il avait fait son choix, il était resté refusant de subir l'implacable haine qui se déversait sur tous les Serpentards. Tranquillement, il continuait sa vie en faisant fi des regards remplis de fiel qui le scrutait.  
Il avait essuyé sans vague les procès qu'on avait tenté de lui intenter avec comme simple raison qu'il était fils de Mangemort et Serpentard. Mais hélas, pour ses détracteurs, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Et ils pouvaient continuer à chercher, comme ils lui avaient promis, il n'y avait rien à trouver pour la simple raison que Theodore Nott junior n'avait rien à cacher. Il n'avait fait de mal à personne, avait évité d'être associé à un camp comme à l'autre pendant la guerre. Naviguant dans l'ombre, il aurait pu rester encore longtemps oublié si son parcours sans faute n'avait pas été entaché par deux fautes, son nom de famille et sa maison. Mais hélas, il y a des choses qui même avec la meilleure des volontés ne peuvent être évitées, et son patronyme et le fait que sa maison est donnée le plus grand mage de l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne en font partie.

Oui, la guerre Theodore Nott Jr avait su la regarder de loin sans y apposer sa marque. Mais ne pas prendre aux événements, n'empêchent pas ceux-ci d'avoir un impact sur vous. Ainsi, c'est avec horreur qu'il avait assisté de l'intérieur au retour du mage noir. Il avait vu les familles sang-pur être rabaissées par un inconnu venu dont ne sait où. Il avait remplacé sa mère dans son rôle d'infirmière et s'occupait dorénavant des blessures de son père qui n'avait jamais été doué en sortilèges médicaux.  
Il avait deviné ce qui se tramait sans y prendre part. Mais il avait compris aux mines graves de ses condisciples, déjà mangemorts, ce qui se passait. Il avait alors préféré se tenir à l'écart de tout ça. Le mage noir l'avait laissé faire, persuadé que comme les autres rejetons de bonnes familles qui n'étaient pas encore venus grossir ses rangs, il le rejoindrait une fois ses études terminées.  
Oui il avait tout vu de l'intérieur. L'avènement du règne de Lord Voldemort. Les Carrows qui hantaient Poudlard et la guerre qui régnait au-dehors. Il avait tout fait pour se faire oublier, mais les années passaient à se fondre dans la masse étaient finie. Il faisait partie des vainqueurs il fallait donc que, comme les autres, il étale sa réussite pour mieux contrôler les foules et accentuer les inégalités. Il avait dû torturer d'autres élèves, O, il aurait pu ne rien faire, mais il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien et par lâcheté, il avait préféré éviter les cachots et leurs multiples sévices.

Et puis la fin de la guerre était arrivée et avec elle son flot de représailles. La paix ramenée, il fallait maintenant rétablir la justice à coup de procès et emprisonnements. Quant à ceux qui n'était pas coupables aux yeux de la justice, ils n'étaient pas pour autant gracié. Mis au ban de la société ils avaient dû endurer le jugement d'une foule moins prompt à pardonner. La sentence avait été injuste, gratuite. Simplement motivés par leur besoin de trouver des boucs émissaires tous ces inconnus anonymes avaient jugés les Serpentards, les enfants de mangemorts et de pro sang-pur coupables. Quant à ceux qui, comme lui, combinaient les deux critères, ils étaient du pain béni pour la foule vitupérante qui demandait le châtiment des fautifs.  
Il n'avait rien fait, mais pour eux il était coupable, coupable de par sa naissance, coupable de par sa maison. Il y avait là de quoi à être cynique et de ne plus avoir foi au genre humain.  
Et, ils étaient nombreux ceux qui comme lui portaient le poids de leur fardeau sur leurs épaules. Combien étaient-ils à avoir dû racheter les fautes de leurs parents ? Trop !  
Ils n'étaient qu'une génération sacrifiée. Sacrifiée par deux fois. Une première fois au nom de la folie d'un idéal racial et la deuxième pour la soif de vengeance d'une foule cruelle et aveuglée par sa haine. Ils ne les connaissaient pas, mais pourtant, ils les jugeaient sans états d'âme.

Que savaient-ils de Drago Malefoy si ce n'est sa marque des ténèbres. Savait-il qu'il avait vécu 1001 tourments pour sauver sa mère et son père ? Avait-il oublié qu'il avait refusé de livrer Harry Potter à Bellatrix Lestranges ? Ils l'avaient sûrement su, mais une fois le procès terminé et les exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier jetés, ils avaient oubliés pour se concentrer sur une marque qu'on lui avait apposée sous la contrainte.

Que savaient-ils de Pansy Parkinson si ce n'est qu'elle avait voulu livrer Harry Potter ? Bien peu de chose en vérité. Ils n'avaient pas compris que derrière cet acte se cachait la volonté d'épargner de nombreuses vies en échange d'une. Elle avait dit tout haut ce que certains avaient prononcé tout bas. Car ils étaient nombreux les résistants de dernières minutes, ceux qui avaient retourné leurs vestes après s'être longtemps enlisés dans l'immobilisme.

Que savaient-ils de Blaise Zabini si ce n'est les racontars qui couraient sur sa mère ? Rien, il ne savait pas que derrière sa figure bravache se cachait un homme brisait qui ne devait sa planche de salut qu'à celle qu'il aimait d'un amour pur et sans bornes.

Que savaient-ils de Daphné Greengrass si ce n'est qu'elle était riche, belle et descendante d'une vieille famille sorcière ? Rien non plus. Et pourtant, cette fille avait un courage sans nom à faire pâlir un Gryffondor. S'était-elle qui avait réussi à tirer Blaise des limbes dans lesquels ils l'avaient tous précipité à tant vouloir le déposséder de son être pour y apposer la marque du parfait petit Serpentard pro-mangemort.

Et lui alors ? Que savaient-ils de lui ?  
Rien et en vérité même lui ne savait plus qui il était si ce n'est un homme amer et désabusé qui n'avait plus foi en la vie et qui souvent se demandait s'il valait mieux ne pas en rester là. Après tout sa mort ferait sans doute de nombreux heureux qui viendrait cracher sur sa tombe toutes les insanités qu'ils n'osaient pas lui dire en face. Mais c'était là leur faire un trop beau cadeau que de céder à leurs menaces.  
Non, il allait continuer à avancer pour leur montrer que, la tête haute, il ignorait leur avis et vivait sa vie comme il l'attendait. Il n'était pas un Nott pour rien. Et c'est avec arrogance qu'il leur sourirait en retour à chaque regard peu amène qu'ils lui lanceront.  
Il était peut-être devenu amer, cynique, désabusé, mais il avait envie de retrouver la flamme qui l'avait autrefois habité. Il voulait poursuivre ses rêves et allait laisser derrière lui ses envies macabres de suicide pour se concentrer à réapprendre à vivre.  
Il avait un livre à écrire, des amis à soutenir et des milliers de crépuscules à admirer.


End file.
